


Pokuta

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Everybody Dies, Grace and Soul, I'm Going to Hell, Losing Your Memory, M/M, Mark of Cain, Memory Loss, Pain, Profound Bond, Sad Ending, dean killer, first kiss last kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatywne zakończenie serialu. Lekki Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokuta

Życie łowcy nigdy nie było łatwe. Ciągle ryzykowano życiem i zdrowiem. Ich jednak miało pewne plusy. Poznali anioła, który wiedział że oni są ważniejsi niż całe niebo. Zbuntował się i upadł. Dla nich. Bardziej jednak dla Deana. Castiel był, przecież zakochany w...człowieczeństwie. Sam to widział. Dean był ucieleśnieniem człowieczeństwa, z tymi swoimi słabościami i silnymi stronami. Mimo to został zbrukany przez ciemne moce. Zmieniły go w potwora, sprawiły że zielone oczy pokrył mrok. Zniszczyły duszę niegdyś Prawego Człowieka. Dawny blask zniknął, Castiel to widział. Na jego oczach blondyn upadał. Przestawał być Prawy. Gubił człowieczeństwo. Chciał wzlecieć ponad wszystko, a wylądował brutalnie na bruku. Złamany, samotny, przeklęty. Jak Castiel. Jak anioł, którego lata temu pokochał, nieważne jak bał się tego uczucia.   
Wreszcie stanął tu. Przed Kainem. Już jako człowiek...jednak czy na pewno? Jakie miał prawo nazywać się człowiekiem po tym co zrobił? Zabijał niewinnych, by uciszyć znamię domagające się ofiar. Był słaby, nie chciał walczyć. Nie chciał niszczyć, być zniszczonym. Miał dosyć. Zasłużył na spokój. Patrząc na Kaina, zastanawiał się jakby wyglądała ta rzeczywistość, gdyby tylko lata temu powiedział "TAK" Michaelowi. Nie byłoby gorzej, wiedział to. Mogło być tylko lepiej. Może już byłby w Niebie. Z mamą, z tatą, z Samem...z Castielem, który nie musiałby upadać ani się buntować.  
-Najpierw zabijesz Crowleya, potem anioła, na końcu swojego brata.-te słowa uderzyły w niego z całą swoją mocą. Crowley był sojusznikiem, może czasem Dean miał ochotę go likwidować ale nie chciał tego. Castiel był aniołem, którego pokochał. Nie mógłby bez niego żyć. Sam...Sammy był jego malutkim bratem. Chronił go, nie chciał nigdy zabić. Nie świadomie.   
Walka trwała krótko, aczkolwiek zostawiła głębokie rany w psychice blondyna.

~~~~~~~~~~  
Siedział przy barze w jakimś opuszczonym miasteczku. Sammy szukał nowego polowania, robił wszystko by Dean się nie zatracił. Zielonooki wziął butelkę z pokrytej kurzem szafki. Przetarł etykietę by odczytać napis.  
-Wzywałeś mnie.- usłyszał za sobą głęboki głos anioła. Dopiero po chwili się odwrócił w jego stronę.  
-Tak. Chcę żebyś ochronił Sama. Wymaż mu pamięć, włóż fałszywe wspomnienia. Po prostu to zrób.- powiedział od razu i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Anioł stał przez chwilę w miejscu. Nie rozumiał tej dziwacznej prośby. Zniknął jednak po chwili z szumem czarnych skrzydeł.  
Najpierw zabijesz Crowleya...  
Blondyn stanął nad kręgiem, nie wiedząc co robi. Nie panował nad swoimi zachowaniami. Po chwili wewnątrz pułapki pojawił się mężczyzna. Poprawił swój czarny garnitur i spojrzał nienawistnie na blondyna. Nienawidził kiedy ktoś łamał umowy, a ten tu łowca robił to nagminnie.  
-Czego chcesz, wiewiórze? Już tęsknisz?- uśmiechnął się krzywo do niego. Zielonooki wziął anielskie ostrze, które znalazł kiedyś, w dawnych czasach kiedy największym problemem była wojna domowa aniołów.   
-Co ty robisz?- Crowley odruchowo zaczął dramatycznie szukać ucieczki. Winchester podszedł do niego bez słowa i wbił ostrze w jego ciało.  
Najpierw zabijesz Crowleya. Najpierw zabijesz Crowleya, potem anioła...  
Spojrzał na krew widoczną na jego rękach. Nie poczuł nic. To był zwykły cios. Akcja-reakcja. Cios. Śmierć. Krew. Jednego demona mniej, Król Piekieł nie żyje. Rzucił ostrze obok jego ciała i powoli opuścił stodołę. Castiel do tej pory się wahał czy wypełnić polecenie Deana. Nie tknął jeszcze wspomnień Sama, ale wyczuwał, że godzina ostateczna jest blisko. Ta w której będzie przyciśnięty do ściany i nie będzie miał żadnego wyboru. Pojawił się nieopodal bunkra, musiał przedyskutować jeszcze raz decyzję Deana o Samie. Obaj bracia wywyższali ponad wszystko wolność. Byli drużyną Wolnej Woli, a Dean zamierzał to odebrać młodszemu bratu. Anioł musiał interweniować w to. Winchester już na niego czekał, oparty o samochód. Cały we krwi.  
-Dean? Co się stało? Jesteś ranny?- podszedł do zielonookiego i zaraz zaczął sprawdzać czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Blondyn złapał go mocno, przyciskając do Impali. Anioł dostrzegł dziki błysk w oczach łowcy, Prawego Człowieka. Nie potrafił podnieść ręki na ukochanego. Po chwili jednak musiał go odepchnąć od siebie i wyjąć anielskie ostrze. Dean miał swoje, chciał go zaatakować.  
-To nie jesteś ty.- powiedział stanowczo anioł. To było za dużo. Dla Deana, dla Znamienia...ta naiwność była zapalnikiem dla bomby jaką był rozchwiany psychicznie blondyn. Wbił ostrze w brzuch bruneta. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył ból w jego oczach, zrozumiał co zrobił. Zapanował nad sobą.  
-Cas...-szepnął, patrząc mu w oczy. Anioł zniknął. Dean wiedział gdzie poszedł. Wpadł do bunkra, długimi korytarzem pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Brunet wypełnił prośbę Deana i zwinął się na jego łóżku, tracąc powoli krew i łaskę.   
-Dean...Zrobiłem co chciałeś. Dean, ja...ja mu usunąłem wspomnienia.- szepnął, patrząc na niego niebieskimi oczami. Blondyn pocałował go delikatnie w usta.  
-Przepraszam, Cas...wybacz mi.- prosił cicho w jego usta. Castiel dotknął jego policzek lekko i zaraz opuścił bezsilnie dłoń. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły pusto w łowcę. Blondyn wziął na ręce puste naczynie, które nosiło w sobie pięknego wojownika niebios. Kiedy wyszedł na korytarz, zauważył brata. Zdezorientowanego braciszka.   
-Sammy...ja...ja przepraszam.-opuścił wzrok by nie widzieć zdziwionych brązowych oczu. Jego brat stał się mu obcy. Mężczyzna którego kochał był martwy. Przez niego. Wszystko przez niego.   
-Znamy się? Nie sądzę. Pamiętałbym pana. Co się stało pańskiemu przyjacielowi?-Sam czuł, że P O W I N I E N znać tego smutego mężczyznę, który wyglądał jakby widział za dużo zła. Jakby był starszy niż wskazuje na to jego wygląd.  
Jakby zatracił się we własnym piekle.  
-On śpi. Niech pan się już lepiej zbiera. Też jestem zmęczony.- odpowiedział poważnie, niosąc anioła w prochowcu do biblioteki, którą tak pokochał. Usłyszał jak otwierają się drzwi bunkru, a potem zamykają. Stracił wszystko. Posadził martwego ukochanego na miękkiej sofie i spojrzał w jego puste oczy.  
-Tak bardzo przepraszam- powiedział z desperacją w głosie. Pocałował zimne wargi bruneta, czując łzy na piegowatych policzkach. Sammy go nie znał, miał wrócić na studia gdzie było jego miejsce, nie miał nigdy rodzeństwa. Jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku kiedy był mały, zaadoptowała go Ellen. Ona też umarła ale z przyczyn naturalnych. Jess wyjechała do Rzymu. To była wersja Sama. Zasługiwał na normalne życie. Blondyn usiadł obok anioła i wziął swój pistolet. Ten najlepszy, który nigdy nie zawodził. Przyłożył lufę do skroni. Ciszę w bunkrze wypełnił huk. Pistolet wypadł z bezwładnej ręki, a ciało osunęło się na ukochanego. Tego którego zranił. Którego zabił. Anioł i człowiek nie mogli być razem, nie było im to pisane. Dusza i Łaska nie odnalazły się we wszechświecie. Pokutą Winchestera została samotna wieczność. Daleko od rodziny, od przyjaciół i ukochanego. Tym razem nie było nikogo kto przyszedłby, złapał go mocno i uratował od zatracenia. Czasem tylko wydawało mu się, że słyszy cichy głos ukochanego lub szum jego skrzydeł.


End file.
